


Atonement, Part 5

by elfin



Series: Atonement [5]
Category: Flatliners (1990)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfin/pseuds/elfin
Summary: Three weeks on. Bed.





	Atonement, Part 5

His blue eyes hold an intensity it’s hard to look at as his heels press intimately into the small of my back. He’s incredible, beautiful like this. Taking it slow, each thrust as long and as deep as I can get in this position, but I want to see him the first time, to look into his eyes and make sure I’m not causing him any pain. His full lips are parted, an invitation and a promise. For a moment I remember what they look like stretched around my dick and I have to think about the digestive system to hold back my orgasm.

He’s never done this. When he told me, I swear I thought he was going to tell me something terrible about his time at Stoneham; I’d been expecting it, waiting for it. But it wasn’t that. He’d been with women in the past, and he’d been with men but only ever hand jobs, blow jobs by swooning lovers. 

He isn’t shy in the bedroom. He’s generous, creative, adventurous, fun. Because he trusts me. I get that. Because he loves me.

His hands clutch at my shoulders, fingernails digging in hard enough to leave marks. There are bruises on his hips that I’ve left on him. We do it on purpose, a dangerous addiction we need to kick.

‘David…’ He says my name, honey over gravel, and I can feel how hard he is, rubbing against the sweat on my stomach. I love him like this, desperately clinging to the last threads of control, seconds away from losing it. My name on his lips, my face reflected in his eyes. I love that I’m all he can see, all he can feel, being his focus is like a drug I can’t get enough of. 

I move inside him, my own climax rushing up to me. ‘Nelson….’ He hitches his legs higher, taking me deeper. ‘Oh, Christ-‘

I come so hard I see stars. When I can see again, I reach between us and wrap my hand around him, wringing his orgasm out of him in two strokes, rolling to the side before I collapse on top of him. 

Almost three weeks since that Friday night and his wounds have healed well, his bruises have faded, but he got an x-ray of his chest after a couple of days, a friendly radiologist who told him three of his ribs were broken. He’d blamed it on a particularly violent hockey game, got them properly strapped up. We’d done that to him, not Billy. Chest compressions, me pounding on him in pain, anger, fear, desperation. 

I slip my arm over him gently, put my head on the pillow and he turns to look at me. ‘You’re… amazing.’

‘Inspired,’ I correct him. ‘I love the way you look when you come. I just want to see that as often as I can.’

‘Hey, I’m not going anywhere.’

I know he isn’t. He’s waited for me. Three years he’s waited. No wonder he was pissed when he thought I was making eyes at Rachel. 

‘Nelson, did you and Rachel…?’ 

He moves his head, side to side. ’First year, a couple of dates. Nothing serious. The thought of you was always in the back of my mind.’

‘Is that why she always seemed so pissed at both of us?’

‘I didn’t tell her I was pining for you, Dave.’ 

‘But she’s not stupid.’

‘No,’ he concedes. ‘She‘s not. Sorry.’

‘For what? Wrecking my chances?’

‘I thought….’

‘I know what you thought. I’m to blame for making you think it.’ Closing the gap between us, I kiss him, just lightly, and he responds, the tip of his tongue brushing against mine. I’ve always enjoyed sex, but with my heart finally in agreement with my dick my whole body feels like it’s singing with arousal. He reaches between us, rolls my balls gently in his palm, slides his fingers up my erection and jerks me off so slowly, by the time I climax I’m swearing at him, hands clawed in the sheets just to stop myself from scratching him.

I go out like a light after that, waking sometime before dawn to see him sleeping peacefully beside me. I start to replace the memories of that beautiful face so still and pale in death with memories of him sleeping, alive, warm and above all, safe in my bed.


End file.
